Under a starry night
by oakel
Summary: with arya on his mind eragon is confused as what to do. but when a late night visit from someone the fortune in the war may turn
1. Heat under the stars

A night under the stars

It was peaceful where Eragon was sitting deep in thought resting against a warm rock. The lake he was facing was calm and still not even a breeze stirred the waters surface, the night sky dotted with bright stars and not a cloud in sight. It was a cool night all was quiet and still.

The Varden had camped near the Boar mountains whilst there prepared for the next battle against the empire. Eragon sat quietly looking out at the calm waters of the lake, he fiddled with the grip of his sword his mind elsewhere. Saphira was sleeping after the long flight, the dragoness slept while her rider was in deep thought thinking about everything that had come to pass. His main thoughts drifted to Arya many times he tired to get his mind of her but was failing horribly, she was the ache in his heart.

She rejected his feelings twice since then he had learned to not show his emotions and kept them hidden from everyone sometimes Saphira couldn't tell what he was thinking. He stood and walked to some rocks that had a ledge extending out about ten feet to the lake. He stood at the edge look at the clear water which reflected his face in the moonlight, he picked up a smooth white pebble and threw it out into the lake it hit the water with a pluck and caused a rippling affect disturbing the smooth waters.

"Are you well Eragon" a smooth voice said from behind him, he turned slowly to see the last person he wanted to see …. Murtagh. Eragon instantly drew his sword getting ready for what Murtagh would do next. They stared at each other for a few moments, time seemed to slow down the small ripples the pebble had cause seemed to stop. Murtagh sighed and drew Zar'roc the blood red blade seemed to hum when it was drawn as if it new blood would be spilled.

Instead of lashing out with his sword he sent a blinding red ball of energy at Eragon which knocked him flying into the lake. Murtagh smirked knowing he would have to finish his brother off quickly before the Varden where alerted to the noise. He look out over the lake all he saw where the ripples Eragon had caused, he saw a small blue light under the surface off the water, his eyes widened as a blue sphere burst from the water knocking him to the floor and ripping the rocks where he was stood to pieces. He staggered back to his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his lower leg, he looked down to see a piece of rock imbedded there.

He looked around for Eragon, he was no wear to be seen or so he thought, Eragon stepped out in front of him blade at the ready Zar'roc and Eragon azure coloured blade met with a clang. They fought back and forth nether again the advantage. Eragon locked his blade with Murtagh's and swung the hilt round to connect with the red riders face, it made contact. Murtagh dropped his sword and staggered back his nose broken and mouth bleeding. Eragon walked forward his sword ready to finish his brother when a roar was herd.

He turned to see red scales, Thorn the ruby coloured dragon stood behind him wings flared. Just as the killing blow was to be done by the mighty dragon he was smashed into by a larger force. Saphira prevented Thorn from recovering as he tried to take flight as she dove him under the surface of the water. Murtagh took this distraction to retrieve Zar'roc he lunged a Eragon who turned just as his brothers blade was about to hit, there was a slunk, Murtagh's eyes widened in shocked and looked down to see a blue sword impaled in his stomach.

Eragon looked just as shocked, as he had turned Murtagh had run into the blade, Murtagh slipped down and crumpled to the floor gasp for air blood tickled from his mouth. Saphira burst from the water letting out a roar of victory. Eragon herd horses coming he turned to see Arya, Nasuada and guards they dismounted they stopped when they saw murtagh dieing on the floor, they looked to Eragon who's face was surprised and pained knowing his brothers wound was fatal and there was no magic that could help.

Eragon suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his chest he looked to see Murtagh smirking was Zar'roc was barely in his chest but just enough for it to hit his heart, he herd the twang of bow strings and the arrows cutting the air before four off them thumped into murtagh killing him instantly. Eragon vision began to fade he herd someone shouting his name, he felt a pair of arms holding him before he knew no more.

………………………………...

Shall I leave it there for a cliffy or do another chappie?


	2. A vision of what is to come

Arya and Nasuada both ran to Eragon as Murtagh drove his blade into him they hear the arrows fly past making a thudding sound as they imbedded into Murtagh killing him instantly. Nasuada called Eragon's name pleading for him to live. Arya ordered the men to get a healer as Nasuada held Eragon head in her lap covering his wound as blood flowed from it freely.

"He wont last without help we must make haste" Nasuada said hurriedly Eragon was like a brother to her she couldn't lose him there only hope, Saphira hissed in pain as she felt it through there link she was dieing just like her rider. The body of thorn lay motionless just like his rider.

A healer and guards lifted Eragon carefully so they didn't cause any more injury that could lesser his chances of survival, Nasuada followed them quickly lifting her long dress as she did so, Arya stood behind for a couple of moments she was shaking in fury. She kicked Murtagh's body in rage he was a coward striking his foe down when his back was turned, Eragon could've easily finished him off.

She turned round to follow Nasuada and the guards taking Eragon to the healers tent. When she arrived healers where rushing around there magic seemed to not close the wound, blood was flowing from the wound a young female healer was holding a cloth to it staining the white material crimson. Nasuada was helping where she could getting new sheets and washing the sweat from Eragon's face.

Arya sat down and waited.

………………………………...

_Eragon opened his eyes, he saw orange the sky cast a eerie orange glow with black smoke clinging to the air, he herd battle cries and steel crashing together. A battle was raging, fire was spread about the field a fierce roar filled the air, he looked up to see Saphira and him fighting a Huge black dragon in the skies. _

_The black dragon's rider clad in Midnight black steel plated armour inlaid with silver. His black sword knocked aside the blue riders blade with ease, with one fluid motion drove the blade through the riders heart. _

_Eragon watched In horror as Saphira fell lifeless, as she crashed to the floor his limp form rolled off. Shuikain the black dragon let out a earthshaking roar and dived into the battle field killing countless men as he landed. _

_Eragon walked over to his and Saphira's lifeless forms, his eyes where closed his sword cast six feet away, Saphira's body marred with many scratches he tried to touch her but her form rippled away. So did the battle field, next he stood in a white marbled room he looked up he saw a white throne a woman who looked middle aged her ears where pointed, and elf. Her eyes a piercing blue her blonde almost white hair just past her shoulders, her lips turned upwards to form a smile. _

"_Eragon shadeslayer, welcome I am Istia evergreen I wondered when you would come" the elf named Istia said in a smooth calming voice. _

"_What am I doing here" Eragon asked slowly trying to work out what was going on. Istia smiled and rose from her seat walking up to Eragon and putting her arm around his shoulder she then led him down a corridor. _

"_You are here Eragon because what you saw a minute ago is what will come to pass if you should fail" she spoke to him still leading him down the white hall. _

"_If I fail what Istia, I cannot think what" Eragon asked interested. Istia looked and him and stopped in front of a chest which had a sapphire dragon encrusted onto the lid. Istia muttered something under here breath and the multiply locks turned with a click the lid slid from the chest, Eragon's eyes widened in awe at what he saw Istia smiled at his reaction. _

_A sword of such beauty not even a king would see, the blade long and polished pure silver hardened with Elvin steel it gleamed with elegance it was a thin blade but unbreakable, the cross guard was silver inlaid with two diamonds, the grip of the sword was black with silver vines wrapping around it. At the pommel was a clear shimmering diamond with thin silver vines from the grip holding it in place. _

"_This is the blade of the first ever rider, Eragon the first rider like your name" Istia said lifting the blade carefully and placing it in its scabbard which was a rich hardened leather. She looked at it for a moment and held it out for Eragon to take. _

"_Use this to complete the task I am about to give you" Istia said "Are you familiar with the writ of passage" Istia asked _

"_No I haven't" Eragon said still staring at the sword in his hand trying to decipher the runes at the lower part of the blade, Istia noticed this and said. _

"_whenever this blade remains in the hand of its owner a glimmer of hope still stands" Istia said and then made him look at her. _

"_When the time comes the writ of passage will become clear until then Eragon go and now and finish your riders training, do whatever duties you need to perform, I shall show you what to do in time Eragon Shadeslayer, until then may your sword stay sharp and may light live in your heart" Istia smiled and then touched his chest. _

Eragon's eyes shot open he saw someone sitting by his bed, Nasuada let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand on his head asking if he needed anything.

"I'm fine honestly Nasuada" Eragon tried to reason with her but she wouldn't have any off it saying he would get ill and rushed from the tent getting some assistants.

"_Little one, are you ok" Saphira's voice sounded in his mind worried. _

"_I am fine I must tell you something" Eragon replied. _

………………………………...

I shall make this a story for you all and there will be a lemon at some point I don't know when thought.

Oakel 


End file.
